When representing virtual objects in a virtual environment, such as a VR environment or an AR and/or mixed reality environment, it is often difficult to model interactions with the virtual objects. As examples, a user may wish to translate, rotate, stretch, compress, deform, etc. a virtual object in a virtual environment. It may be desirable for virtual environments to be equipped with technologies that accurately model the user's actions against a virtual object, or else the virtual environment may not be realistic or credible. However, it is often difficult to model virtual object(s) in a virtual environment so that user interactions with the virtual object appear natural and/or fluid to the user. This problem and/or other problems may persist when attempting to accurately translate, rotate, and/or modify the size of virtual objects, either with or without scaling the virtual objects. These problems may persist in VR environments where the virtual object does not correspond to a physical object as well as AR environments where the virtual object may correspond to a physical object.